Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino
by Nekita Sakura
Summary: Fue creado entre un amigo y yo. Esta basado luego del ultimo capitulo del Anime de Tsubasa Chronicles, Fei Wang Reed ha regresado ¿Que hara? ¿En que peligro se encuentran ahora nuestros amigos? ¡Hay Piter, como se te echa de menos u u viejo amigo!
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Chronicles: Un nuevo destino

Introducción

La despedida: Una nueva aventura se acerca

_Un año mas tarde, desde el ultimo ataque de Fei Wang Reed y que Yuuko lo enviara a su espejo, encerrándolo, había llegado la hora de la despedida del grupo de viajeros, ya que la búsqueda de las plumas, había terminado._

_Aquella mañana se encontraban la Princesa Sakura, Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane y Mokona, reunidos por última ves antes de que cada uno tomara su camino._

Fye: T_T creo que todo ha terminado, no me gustaría que se fueran –habla hacia Kurogane- ¿a quien molestare? –llora cómicamente- no te vayas Kurorin! –en el medio de un drama, pero a la ves cómico-

Kurogane: -le sale una leve vena- si me quedaría, me quedaría con los demás, menos contigo –cara de que en cualquier momento lo va a salir persiguiendo- ya deja de llamarme así! –gruñe-

Mokona: es cierto –uniéndose cómicamente a la actuación de Fye- y yo no tendré compañero para molestar a Kurotan –actúa cómicamente igual que Fye-

Sakura: realmente tampoco me gusta que se tuvieran que ir, aunque he hecho poco durante el viaje, al menos me ha parecido muy agradable –sonríe levemente- aunque sabia que en algún momento cada uno, tendría que tomar algún camino diferente, pero esto creo que nos quedara en la memoria a todos, ¿no lo creen así? –sigue sonriendo-

Syaoran: La princesa tiene razón, creo que ahora a todos nos tocará tomar nuestros propios caminos, pienso lo mismo que la princesa, creo que este viaje ha sido bastante largo pero agradable también, a pesar de los problemas en los que nos metió Wang Reed, pero creo que algún día que recordemos esto será algo divertido al menos para guardar en los recuerdos –sonríe un poco-

Mokona: -llora cómicamente- buaaaaa pero no quiero volver allá –salta al hombro de Syaoran- pero tienes razón también –siente el llamado de yuuko- oh…parece que yuuko me necesita otra ves…creo que seré yo la primera en irme –algo triste- pero bueno…será mejor que acuda pronto o yuuko me regañara –le cae una leve gotita mientras que se separa un poco de los demás- sakura,fye,kuropin,syaoran cuídense mucho, ojala yuuko me permita aunque sea volver a ver a alguno de ustedes –sonríe- kuropin te voy a extrañar, ya que no tendré a quien molestar –sigue sonriendo mientras que aparece todo el conjuro- creo que los extrañaré a todos, gracias por este viaje, será algo que no olvidaré…

Kurogane: A QUIEN LLAMAS KURORIN MENDIGO BOLLO BLANCO! –sabe que no puede ir a agarrarla o terminara en la misma dimensión que mokona- me debes una, ya me las pagaras –vena cómica-

Sakura: Tu también cuídate mokona –le sonríe-

Syaoran: -sonríe levemente- cuídate, mucha suerte, mokona

Fye: -haciendo el mismo melodrama- Nooooo! Mokona

Mokona: -antes de desaparecer- espero que el destino que elija cada uno, sea el que mas les haga feliz –sonríe- ya que no me gustaría ir a regañarlos a todos –ríe un poco- es hora de despedirme, gracias por todos esos momentos, no los olvidaré jamás! ¡kapuuuuuuu! –desaparece- kyaaaaauuuuu

Sakura: vaya, ya se ha ido –aun sin borrar su sonrisa- Fye-san –lo mira- ¿A dónde iras? Ya que el viaje ha terminado…

Fye: Creo que me quedaré con ustedes –le sonríe- ya que a mi dimensión no puedo regresar y no quiero volver ahí, además podré aprender varias cosas, junto al sacerdote, tal ves…

Sakura: -aun sonriendo- que bien! Aunque espero que esto no moleste a mi hermano, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

Syaoran: habría que preguntarle, pero como no se encuentra –sonríe levemente- se enterará al regreso

Fye: -ríe cómicamente- no se preocupen no seré de causar problemas

Kurogane: si claro –gruñe un poco aun le resuena lo ultimo que le dijo mokona- yo por mi lado regresaré a Japón tengo un gran pendiente con la princesa –estando algo enfadado- me dará una gran explicación –gruñe un poco haciendo reír a los demás- ya verá –aparece una especie de portal- creo que ya me escuchó –le cae una gota- bueno es hora de irme –mira a todos un momento- al menos me libraré de ti –hablando hacia Fye- en cuanto a ti –hablando hacia Syaoran- cuida bien de la princesa, no quiero enterarme de un desastre y mas si no has tenido cuidado –mira luego hacia la princesa- ojala que este tarado no les cause mas problemas de lo que causo –hablando de Fye-

Fye: pero que malo que eres conmigo Kurorin! –ve la cara asesina del ninja-

Sakura: -se ríe- no se en que momento los ha causado –ríe- pero no te preocupes –le sonríe-

Syaoran: -asiente levemente- no hace falta que me lo recuerdes otra ves, se que es lo que tengo que hacer –sonríe-

Kurogane: de acuerdo, solo tengan cuidado con lo que hacen, y no me obliguen a volver –se voltea mientras que se ríe un poco- o volveré para darles su merecido –entra al portal y este se esta por cerrar- matta ne –se cierra el portal-

Fye: oh hasta kurorin se ha ido…que desilusión

Sakura: pero creo que era algo inevitable, no creen?

Syaoran: -asiente- ahora me pregunto, donde estará…?

Yukito: -apareciendo de la nada- ¿me buscaban?

Syaoran: -se da un leve susto pero no se nota- que casualidad –le cae una gota-

Yukito: vaya al parecer uno de sus amigos se ha quedado –mira a Fye- eres tu el que no quiere volver a su dimensión?

Fye: así es, no tengo intenciones de regresar ahí, no se si causara algún problema el quedarme aquí

Yukito: creo que estará bien, aunque depende del rey pero, de momento hasta que regrese puedes quedarte con nosotros –sonríe como siempre-

Sakura: vaya que bien –sonríe y luego le gruñe levemente el estomago- hoeeee –se sonroja- gomen ne, creo que era muy temprano y no hemos desayunado –gotita-

Yukito: -ríe- menos mal que he pedido que prepararan el desayuno –se ríe-

Sakura: -sonrojada- gomen ne

Yukito: vamos, vamos a desayunar, no son los únicos que tienen algo de hambre –sonríe levemente-

Sakura: si vamos –mientras que comienza a caminar hacia adentro-

Fye: -viendo que yukito y sakura ya habían entrado- espero que esto sea realmente el fin de ese malvado

Syaoran: lo mismo digo, lo mismo digo

Sakura: -desde adentro- Syaoran, Fye vamos apúrense que esto se va a enfriar!

Ambos: ahora vamos –le cae una gota a los dos mientras que entran al castillo nuevamente-

_Así comenzó a pasar el tiempo, hasta que un día, una persona desconocida llego a la dimensión, tenia apariencia de angel, y al parecer estaba buscando algo…_

X: ¿Donde estarán esos mounstros? Solo aquí han llegado, que extraño –mientras que comienza a buscar-


	2. Chapter 2

Tsubasa Chronicles

Capitulo 1

La llegada de un Ángel y el regreso inesperado de Fei Wang Reed

_Aquel día, la princesa sakura había salido a dar un pequeño paseo, pero no se espero que a su regreso, se encontrara con el castillo bajo ataque._

Sakura: ¿pero que esta pasando? –ve que uno de los mounstros la queda mirando y luego va también al ataque- oh no –alcanza a escaparse y sigue corriendo un poco- esto tiene que ser una broma, de donde han salido esos mounstros?..

_La princesa no alcanza a percatarse que había alguien cerca de ella, y aquel desconocido para hacerse notar comenzó a hacer una cómica imitación de lo que decía la princesa._

Sakura: oh no puedo regresar, ¿ahora que hago?

X: -imitando- oh no, no puedo regresar ¿ahora que haré?

Sakura: ¿pero que? –se da vuelta y no ve a nadie- estoy loca o que? –camina un poco estando preocupada-

X: -aun imitando- ¿Qué? –va a seguir pero es atrapado por la princesa-

Sakura: con que tú, eras quien me estaba imitando? –lo mira- un momento tu no eres de aquí, se nota que no sabes imitar

X: -imitándole otra ves- esa muchacha no sabe ni como imitarse a si misma

Sakura: ya basta! Eres molesto! –empieza a molestarse-

X: Ya cállate, si que eres molesta –también se enfada-

Sakura: no me digas que no te lo advertí –saca de la nada la espada de syaoran- ya deja de imitarme y dime quien eres! Ahora!

X: te lo advierto, deja de imitarme, y habla ya! Quien eres! –estando levemente divertido-

Sakura: -esta algo enojada y le lanza una llamarada proveniente de la espada de Syaoran- te lo advertí, falso imitador

X: -se esconde luego de que la princesa lo hace- que mala imitadora –se sigue divirtiendo

_Repentinamente son interrumpidos por la llegada inesperada de Syaoran, y parecía que venia escapándose de alguien._

Syaoran: ¡Princesa! –llega con ella- hasta que la encuentro –se detiene algo extrañado- ahora entiendo porque no encontraba mi espada –viendo que la princesa la traía con ella- si la necesitaba, debió habérmela pedido antes –sonríe levemente-

Sakura: -apenada- gomen ne –le devuelve la espada- es que, olvide que podía hacer eso, gomen nasai

Syaoran: no importa, al menos esta a asalvo –mira al extraño- ¿Quién eres? –estando algo en guardia- no eres de por aquí, ¿quien eres y que estas buscando?

X: Mi nombre es PITer y vengo desde Palutena, estoy buscando unos mounstros que me ha enviado a buscar la diosa Palutena –saliendo de donde estaba-

Syaoran: ¿Palutena?...unos mounstros dices?...creo que son los que atacaron el castillo o al menos, logre salir de ahí con algo de suerte

PITer: parece que realmente han atacado aquí, la diosa Palutena me ha enviado aquí a destruir a unos mounstros, provenientes de Medusa, son unos mounstros de oscuridad.

Syaoran: será mejor acercarnos otra ves, es muy difícil pasarlos –como venia hablando y no miro a su espalda que venia lanzo una leve llamarada con la espada pero solo aturdió a lo que golpeo- creo que es de eso, de lo que hablas

PITer: asi es, son ellos –dispara directamente una flecha de luz y destruye al mounstro-

Syaoran: oh no!, me han seguido, estos eran los que me seguían hace un momento

PITer: tengo que deshacerme de ellos, y salvar a mi diosa Palutena, pero lo que no comprendo –mientras que dispara otra flecha con la ayuda de Syaoran- como fue que tuvieron tanto poder para cruzar las dimensiones, algo o alguien los debe estar ayudando –sigue disparando-

Syaoran: es extraño, desde hace mucho que aquí no pasa una cosa como esta, realmente se me hace extraño –mira hacia delante y ve una enorme cantidad de mounstros- oh no, son demasiados

PITer: no hay de que preocuparse, estas flechas han sido creadas y bendecidas por mi diosa Palutena, con estas flechas podré destruir a los mounstros –vuelve a disparar otra-

Syaoran: -estando por un momento con la guardia baja alcanza a sentir que algo de gran velocidad le pasa muy cerca- ¿pero que dem…? ¿pero que fue eso? –notando que le pasa de nuevo pero a tal velocidad que no sabe que es- ¿acaso estos mounstros poseen alguna habilidad?

PITer: Estos mounstros poseen también flechas, pero son de oscuridad, aunque en estos momentos son mas fuertes de lo habitual, realmente hay alguien que los esta ayudando, es imposible que sean tan poderosas esas flechas –vuelve a disparar- alguien esta ayudando a la terrible medusa, ya que como dije, estas flechas tienen una gran carga de oscuridad –sigue disparando- tengo que rescatar a la diosa Palutena

Sakura: -estando algo preocupada camina levemente y se topa de frente con uno de los mounstros- oh oh! –da un grito del susto, alertando a Syaoran y a PITer-

PITer: a un lado, princesa de Clow –dispara una flecha al mounstro y lo desaparece- tenga mucho cuidado

Sakura: estos mounstros aparecieron luego de que quise regresar, por eso no podía, estaba tan plagado el lugar que no me permita el paso, aunque alguien me saco de ahí –mirando cómicamente a syaoran-

Syaoran: -le cae una gota- mejor no le informo como quedo el lugar, a penas alcance a escaparme de ahí, ya que su hermano me mando con usted.

PITer: bueno, primero, será mejor eliminar a los mounstros restantes, luego regresare a Palutena, aunque aun no comprendo porque solo aquí han enviado a los mounstros estos, pero estando fuera de Palutena, si que seria un desastre.

Syaoran: -comienza a recordar algo- un momento, tal ves…-piensa un poco y luego niega con la cabeza- no, debo estar equivocado, realmente seria imposible, el esta encerrado –estando algo confuso-

PITer: ¿De quien hablas? ¿Quién esta encerrado? –sin entender- ¿tendrá que ver con medusa y los mounstros?

Syaoran: Te contaré desde el principio, desde hace un tiempo atrás, había un extraño que quería las plumas de la princesa, de las cuales con unas personas mas que nos acompañaron en aquel viaje, nos llevo tiempo recuperar las plumas, y cuando tubo la oportunidad fallo, pidiéndole a la bruja de las dimensiones que lo sacara de este lugar, y lo encerró en un espejo –piensa levemente mientras que habla- hace muy poco se sintió un fuerte disturbio mágico, con Fye-san creemos que el espejo perdió su efecto y que es probable que Fei Wang Reed este otra ves libre

PITer: ¿y en donde se encontraba ese espejo?

Syaoran: Solamente la bruja de las dimensiones lo sabe –sigue pensando- si realmente fuera Wang Reed, me extraña que no apareciera de repente, lo que no estoy seguro si el es responsable de esto, es realmente difícil de saber –estando bastante confundido- realmente ni sabemos de donde viene el poder de donde sacaron la fuerza medusa y los mounstros para atacar, pero estoy creyendo que wang reed tiene que ver con esto…aun lo malo que no sabemos donde esta el espejo…

PITer: La verdad en este problema es que, esos demonios son de la diosa de la oscuridad medusa, pero hay algo que les dio mas fuerza, ya que repentinamente medusa adquirió un gran poder y de repente todos estos mounstros aparecieron aquí ¿Qué tan poderoso es aquel Wang Reed?

Syaoran: Para haber causado lo de las plumas, y que casi sale ganando aquella ves, solamente porque el espíritu del antiguo rey apareció, y ayudo a la princesa para que lo detuviera aquella ves, puede ser que haya recuperado su poder y se haya vuelto mas poderoso, creo que solo hacer eso solo empero, todo…y mas encerrándolo –de la nada siente que algo se le acerca y se voltea golpeándolo mientras que aleja a esa cosa de el- estos demonios no dejan de atacarme

PITer: ¡Cuidado!

Syaoran: -recibe un leve golpe que lo deje levemente recargado pero algo aturdido- será mejor que busquemos el modo de eliminarlos

PITer: -dispara una flecha al mounstro-

Sakura: -se acerca a syaoran y mira hacia PITer- hay algún modo de detenerlos? Ya que Yukito y Fye pueden detenerlos pero no se por cuanto tiempo –mira luego hacia el castillo- creo que ahí se encuentran los restantes

PITer: vamos contra ellos, estas flechas son de gran ventaja, Syaoran atúrdelos con las llamas, y yo los eliminare con las flechas

Syaoran: esta bien –desenfunda otra ves su espada y lanza una gran llamarada a buena parte de los mounstros- será mejor movernos mientras que los hacemos desaparecer aun faltan algunos –da otro salto esquivando a uno mientras que lanza otra llamarada- no quiero dejarlos mas tiempo aquí –al tocar el suelo recibe un golpe de uno de esos mosuntros- demonios, si que tienen habilidad

_PITer comienza a lanzar varias flechas a los mounstros abatidos y los va desapareciendo_

PITer: Esto tiene que ser obra de ese ser poderoso, medusa no tiene la capacidad de transportar tantos mounstros –es interrumpido por un grito cómico-

Fye: kyaaaaa –da unos saltitos esquivando a los mounstros que lo vienen persiguiendo- la la la la no me puedes atrapar, lero lero! –salta otra ves esquivando al mounstro que esta realmente enfadado- jajaja tan difícil soy de atrapar –dice teniendo su espada en la mano- lero lero, si que eres lento –da un salto y dando un leve giro en el aire cae justo al lado de la princesa- con que han regresado, al fin

_Los mounstros comienzan a desaparecer gracias a las llamaradas lanzadas por Syaoran y las flechas de PITer_

Fye: -parpadea levemente- no preguntare nada por el momento, ya tendremos un momento para las explicaciones, syaoran –mira hacia el nombrado- syaoran tenemos un grave problema, al parecer Wang Reed se ha escapado de su encierro, realmente hasta hace unos momentos logramos descubrirlo junto con yukito

Syaoran: ¿Qué? –al estar distraído lo golpea un mounstro- estas cosas me están artando –da un salto y se para sobre la cabeza del mounstro, ya lanzando las ultimas llamaradas- a ver si aprenden –da otro salto alejándose de los mounstros-

PITer: -dispara las ultimas flechas haciendo desaparecer a todos los mounstros- -algo cansado- ufff si que se han vuelto fuertes

Fye: gracias por ayudarnos con ellos, estaban realmente imparables, a tal punto que lograron pasar el campo de defensa mágico que tiene el castillo, y como veras ese venia persiguiéndome –rie- ese mounstro si que era torpe no me podía golpear ni aunque se esforzara –se rie-

PITer: si, esos son los mounstros de una diosa malvada llamada Medusa

Fye: lo único que me pregunto, que es lo que trama wang reed, esto fue realmente un desastre, y estoy seguro que debió haber sido el, al parecer esta ayudándolos –haciendo referencia a Medusa y los mounstros-

PITer: No puede ser, ahora ese hombre debió haber echo mas poderosa a esa diosa, tengo que apurarme

Syaoran: -estando algo confundido- como aquí no se encuentra, no crees que se encuentre en Palutena? –queda mirando a PITer- no lo se, solo creo que puede encontrarse ahí

PITer: No lo se, solo vine porque la diosa Palutena me advirtió que aquí se encontraban estos mounstros

Fye: Vaya incógnita, no sabemos donde esta wang reed, pero si sabemos que esta ayudando a medusa y a los mounstros, UE extraño que yuuko no lo haya notado –extrañado-

PITer: bueno, creo que es mejor que regrese a mi dimensión, ya he puesto un sello para que estas cosas no regresen otra ves aquí.

Syaoran: creo que a nosotros nos resta averiguar en donde esta Wang Reed

PITer: Bueno, me marcho, fue un gusto conocerlos –es interrumpido por un mounstro que sale de un portal y le hiere gravemente con una espada- no, no…puede…ser –cae al suelo inconciente estando muy mal herido-

Fye: demonios, eso si fue inesperado –aparece con magia un báculo en especial- te ayudare, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que nos has ayudado con eso –invoca un conjuro mágico que ayuda a sanar las heridas de PITer- listo, esto lo ayudara –su báculo cambia y usa un conjuro de tele transportación- al menos será mejor que se recupere, si se levanta mi conjuro no hará efecto

Syaoran: esto se ve mal, realmente se trata de Wang Reed, pude sentir su magia desde el portal aquel –preocupado-

PITer: gracias mago –estando curado pero débil- es indudable, que algo le esta dando mucho poder a esas cosas, a tal grado de que pudieron romper mi sello

Fye: -lo escucha- será mejor que descánsesela herida que has recibido fue de gravedad, correrás mas peligro si te levantas, ese maldito de wang reed no parara hasta lograr lo que esta buscando.

PITer: -se queda dormido-

Sakura: ¿Qué haremos? –estando preocupada- ¿Qué podremos hacer?

En ese momento en la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ni ese ángel puede contra los mounstros –habla hacia medusa- en cuanto a timas te vale que obedezcas mis ordenes, si no quieres terminar igual que ese ángel, ahora estas a mi servicio

Medusa: Usted es mi maestro, no le fallaré

Wang Reed: Perfecto

_En el Reino de Clow_

Syaoran: será mejor encontrar a wang reed y detenerlo cuanto antes, no entiendo para que esta ayudando a esa diosa, estoy seguro que esta usando a los mounstros

En la dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Ahora será más fácil, ahora que tengo a esos mounstros y a mis ninjas, EL PODER DE CRUZAR DIMENSIONES…SERA MIO

_En el reino de Clow_

PITer: -despertando- vaya descanso que me tome, ¿y los mounstros?

Fye: tómalo con calma, el ultimo que llego aquí la pago realmente caro, nunca había visto a syaoran hacerle algo asi a un mounstro –recordando como aturdió al mounstro- el propio mounstro se autodestruyo por estar confundido –le cae una gota- solo espero que no tardes mucho en recuperarte

PITer: gracias, gracias por todo –es interrumpido-

De la nada aparece medusa con una espada y corta el ala derecha de PITer

Medusa: ahora sin tu ala derecha no podrás cruzar las dimensiones –rie malignamente mientras que desaparece-

PITer: no, no puede ser, sin mi ala derecha no puedo cruzar las dimensiones, no puede ser –aprieta sus manos con bastante impotencia-

Sakura: -piensa- realmente debe haber alguna forma de llegar hasta allá, aunque...parte de mi poder no despertó del todo... si hubiera alguna forma de poder lograr...llegar allá...pero también...lograr que los demás llegasen allá... sigue pensando ...aun mi poder no despierta del todo...tendré que apurarme o será demasiado tarde...tiene cara de estar pensando en algo

Syaoran: de acuerdo, tendremos que idear un plan y pronto, aunque se nos hará casi imposible llegar hasta la dimensión en donde se encuentra wang reed, demonios –se queda callado un momento percatándose de lo que trata de hacer la princesa- si que es complicado, demonios –piensa- ¿pero que es lo que esta tratando de hacer, princesa? Es como si realmente, quisiera dejar salir todo su poder, pero va muy despacio hay algo que se lo esta impidiendo –parpadea estando algo confuso-

PITer: princesa, tome mi mano le daré lo último de poder que me queda, así podrá despertar más fácil el poder que lleva dentro -dice en tono débil-

Sakura: lo mira pero como en el estado en que estas...podría ser demasiado peligroso...se que no puedes usar tu poder...pero...podría hacerte mas daño, si yo tomo la ultima parte de tu poder...

PITer: es que me enoja no poder hacer nada, me siento inútil, palutena está en peligro

Sakura: lo comprendo, pero...si algo llegara a salir mal...podríamos fallar todos...y ahí seria el fin para todos...se que los mounstros estos...mejor dicho ahora que llevan con sigo parte de los ninjas son mas peligrosos que antes...pero...-sonando seria-...aunque llegáramos allá...no puedo imaginar con que nos saldrá wang reed, podría llegar a matarnos si lográramos llegar allá...y eso seria un desastre –guarda levemente silencio pero sigue hablando- realmente me preocupa mas que terrible trampa nos tenga wang reed allá, no es que me de miedo, pero...me preocupa demasiado...lo que puede pasar...si llegamos de la nada hacia allá

PITer: pero no puedo seguir más aquí, rayos maldita medusa, casi me mata, ese era su objetivo

Sakura:-mira un momento hacia el suelo- si tan solo pudiera...si mi poder despertara ya nos encontraríamos ahí...-sigue mirando al suelo-...gracias a un libro muy antiguo que mi padre dejo, que yukito-san me lo dio hace un tiempo...en el me explica como usar la totalidad de mi poder para un caso como este...pero a penas estoy al 50 de mi poder...demonios...-sigue con la mirada en el suelo-...

PITer: tal ves esas ruinas puedan ayudar, siento un gran... pode...r des..de allí -se desmaya del agotamiento-

Syaoran: diablos, el problema que no podremos llegar, ese mounstro es demasiado fuerte para pasarlo -mira un momento su espada y se queda pensando- -piensa- creo que deberé intentar pelear otra ves con ese mounstro, eso tal ves les de tiempo para llegar a las ruinas...esta ves no se si lograré sobrevivir a su ataque...pero tengo que hacerlo...es la única oportunidad que tenemos para llegar a palutena -se queda serio aun pensativo-

Fye: hummm...me pregunto como le haremos para esquivar a ese ¿mounstro?...-parpadea perplejo mientras que mira hacia fuera-...se ve difícil pero no imposible...

Sakura: -piensa- pero que tienen que ver las ruinas? -piensa mas profundamente y reacciona- claro, ahora lo entiendo, según lo que dejo escrito mi padre, esas ruinas...esas ruinas podrían ayudarnos...lo entiendo...pero...-mira hacia afuera luego de haber oído a fye-san- el problema será entrar ahí...

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: Perfecto, ahora palutena está en nuestras manos, medusa está custodiando a la diosa palutena, con que quieren ir a esas ruinas, esta bien, pero eso no será suficiente, mandaré a un ejército de soldados fusionados...ahora no abra fallas ese poder..que puede cambiar al mundo y cumplir mi deseo...SERÁ MÍO

_En el reino de Clow_

Syaoran: -mira a todos luego de estar un largo rato pensando- será mejor que intentemos llegar a las ruinas...tratare de encargarme de aquel mounstro, mientras que lo entretenga adelántense...tratare de alcanzarlos cuando lleguen al punto de la ruina...-sonando serio-

Fye: no crees que es demasiado peligroso?...como regresaste...no quiero imaginarme si lograras detenerlo esta vez...-lo queda mirando-

Syaoran: -gruñe levemente- tienes razón, pero tenemos que tratar de llegar...creo que es la única manera de lograr llegar a la otra dimensión...aunque...será algo mas peligroso...pero debemos intentarlo...

PITer: no intenta..en ir allá.. pr..incesa, to...me mi mano...por.. favor...quedaré al borde ..de .la mu..erte. pe..ro existe la posibilidad de vi..vir...-comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos-...por favor.. princesa dese.. prisa siento la pre..sencia de más monstruos, mandaron más.. será imposible llegar a las ruinas..

Sakura: -lo mira un momento-...esto puede llegar a matarte...pero comprendo lo que quieres...-se acerca hacia donde esta mientras que se arrodilla-...solo espero...lograr algo y que esto no haya sido en vano...-dice mientras toma su mano-...solo trata de no morirte...o esto me causara una gran culpa...-sonríe muy levemente-...

PITer: no se pre..ocupe, -comienzan a brillar ambos, sakura y PITer mientras sakura siente una gran fuerza que corre por su cuerpo- -El ala izquierda de PITer comienza a desaparecer- ya... casi esta listo prince...sa -la transferencia está lista y PITer cierra lentamente sus ojos- gra..cias, salva pa..lutena por.. favor

Sakura: -vuelve a mirarlo-...no te preocupes...eso es lo que haremos...-dice mientras que se levanta- será mejor que vayamos ahora...no tenemos demasiado tiempo...-mira a todos y ve que le asienten-...-mira otra ves por un momento-...-piensa-...gracias...haré lo posible para que todo regrese a como estaba...no cejare que wang reed cause mas desastre...-mientras que mira rápidamente hacia las ruinas- vamos

En la Dimensión Nazon

Wang Reed: maldito ángel, todavía le quedaba poder suficiente, me sorprende que no haya muerto, es tan grande su deseo de salvar a palutena que sigue vivo -estando tranquilo sin preocuparse- bueno, no importa ya le llegará la hora definitiva es hora de que mande a esos monstruos fusionados al reino clow, ahora todo se vuelve más divertido -da una carcajada bastante siniestra-

_En el Reino de Clow_

Yukito: -un momento antes de salir de ahí mira hacia PITer- será mejor que lo llevemos, si logramos salvar a la diosa de aquella dimensión, puede que ella lo salve vamos -los demás le asienten mientras que se comienzan a adelantar- me mataran si ven esto, pero es el único modo de llegar con el sin que algo mas trate de matarlo -usa su báculo y usa una especie de tele transportación que lo lleva hacia allá-.

Fye: al llegar a unos metros fuera del campo que cuida el castillo esquiva un ataque waaa cuidado...-esquiva otro-

Syaoran: lo esquiva y consigo arrastra a la princesa demonios...no creí que nos vieran salir...será mejor apresurarnos...lanza una especie de "llamarada que marca un camino directo a las ruinas esto lo mantendrá entretenido, esta pared de fuego no aguantara, pero es suficiente para llegar, vamos...mientras que empieza a correr junto con fye y la princesa...

Sakura: -mientras que corre, voltea por un solo segundo y ve venir al mounstro- oh no, nos esta alcanzando...habla con cierta alarma -de repente aparecen muchos portales azules de los cuales salen muchos monstruos fusionados-

Desde la dimensión Nazon Fei Wang

Wang Reed: Es hora de atacar, maten a todos, a la princesa la quiero viva

-un monstruo arroja fuertemente a syaoran-

Syaoran: -alcanza a caer de pie- demonios...-mira hacia la princesa- será mejor que sigas...trataremos de detenerlos mira hacia fye-san...ya vete...

Sakura: -mira un momento hacia syaoran-...esta bien...cuídate por favor...tu también fye-san...-sigue adelantándose mientras que alcanza a esquivar algunos que son golpeados por fye o syaoran-...sigue corriendo...

En la dimensión nazon

Wang Reed: ahora es el momento, capturen A LA PRINCESA SAKURA

-en frente de sakura aparece un ninja, el cual la toma y la mete junto con él, al portal-

Syaoran: alcanza a ver lo que paso...no...no puede ser...esquiva a otro de los ninjas...no puede ser se llevaron a la princesa...demonios...sin advertirlo recibe un fuerte golpe de uno de los mounstros

En La Dimensión Nazon

Wang reed: Bienvenida hija de clow reed,ahora nadie te salvará esta vez

Sakura: maldita sea...-mira con demasiada seriedad-...quieras lo que quieras...no lo conseguirás...y menos de mi...-lo mira con una mirada bastante desafiante-

Wang Reed: Que valiente te has vuelto, pero eso no te salvará del destino inevitable por el cual vas a pasarles hora de que reciba lo que tanto e esperado,he tenido que matar a todos los que se interponen en mi camino y ahora todo llegará a consumarse

Sakura: ya te dije no conseguirás nada de mi...-parte de su poder provoca repentinamente que el ninja que la había atrapado la suelte-...no conseguirás nada...primero...tendrás que matarme, y eso no te dejare hacerlo...repentinamente aparece un gran sello bajo de ella y a su ves le aparecen sus alas...no lo conseguirás...nunca...aparece un gran brillo y deja a la vista a los demás...nunca lo lograrás

Wang Reed: Conque tu poder a despertado, perfecto, gracias por colaborar al cumplimiento de mi deseo,es mi turno -Fei utiliza el sello que apareció sakura y la encierra en un tubo gigante parecido en donde estaba el syaoran clon, a diferencia de que no hay líquido verde y sakura si puede hablar-

-sakura no puede romper ese tubo y grita desesperadamente-

Wang Reed: No te desgastes hija de clow,tus poderes no son problema para los míos, ahora soy mucho más fuerte que la última vez,te quedarás ahí hasta que te necesite, primero necesito deshacerme de todos esos insectos, empezando por el descendiente de clow reed, SYAORAN

Syaoran: -mira con mucha ira hacia wang reed-...me las vas a pagar...-dice mientras que lo ataca directamente-...

_-EL PORTAL SE CIERRA Y SYAORAN NO ALCANZA A HACERLE NADA A WANG REED-_

Wang Reed: Ese syaoran, su valentía lo llevará a su propia muerte ¿qué crees tú princesa de clow? -sonríe con cierta maldad- ahora nadie puede salvarte, no saben en que dimensión estamos, piensan que estoy en palutena,son unos ilusos, en palutena solo se encontrarán a mi más fuerte aliada _LA DIOSA MEDUSA_

Sakura: -mira hacia wang reed pero no dice nada y al poco tiempo cierra los ojos-...-piensa-...si tan solo pudiera...si tan solo pudiera hablar con aquella diosa...tal ves...o tratar de ayudar a syaoran...debo intentarlo...no puedo dejar que todo esto termine asi...-mientras que se concentra y su energía también-...solo espero...no llegar demasiado tarde...-concentrada sin oír a wang reed-...

Wang Reed: no pretendas nada princesa, puedo saber lo que piensas es más, te revelaré un secreto, en esta misma dimensión está la diosa palutena,que vallan a palutena es un pretexto para que dejen solas esas ruinas y así poder sacar ese poder, creo que es hora que se conozcan, Ninja, trae a la diosa Palutena con la princesa

-el ninja la trae y está encerrada también en un tubo-

Wang Reed: bueno, perfecto -Fei lanza un hechizo a varios tubos- Ahora no podrán usar sus poderes en esos tubos, ni podrán avisar a sus amigos lo que tramo, aunque tu ya no tienes poder palutena, estás muy débil, en cambio tu, princesa de clow, tienes mucho poder pero gracias a mi hechizo se te anuló ,ahora todo saldrá como quiero

_Continuara..._


End file.
